A House In The Woods
by Ninanari
Summary: MUST READ!This has NOTHING to do with angel beats! It was making me pic a catigory and i just chose randomly! My friend wanted me to put my story on here.im really sorry that this is not a fan fic ok this is the summery... Youiko has gone into the woods and found herself a mansion. However in this house there is everything she wants a family friends but with a catch. bad sum


**Youiko's prov**

I was lost. I knew I was lost. However...did i get lost on purpose? All my family are dead. Will anyone miss me? I suppose not. I have been wandering round for a while now. I come across a Mannor. _This is beautiful I wonder if anyone lives here. _I thought to myself. I walked forward and opened the door slightly.  
"Hello is anyone here?"  
"My my, theres a strange girl at our mannor...and who might you be young mistress" I turn around to see a boy with purple hair.  
"I'm sorry I didn't realize..."  
"Its quite fine mistress."  
"Mistress?"  
"Yes i believe that you are the one the old man was referring to."  
"Umm.."  
"He also said that you would deny everything i said. So go inside." his smiled.  
"but-but i dont know you"  
"well i suppose you will find out" he said while gently pushing me inside.  
"Wait..."  
"No time to wait mistress. You were the new owner of this mannor when u stepped foot on the lawn"  
"But.."  
Just then four people came out and bowed to me. They returned to standing and they all smiled kindly at me. The boy had brown hair and blue eyes. One of the girls had blue hair, another girl had orangesh brown hair, another had blond hair with a red ribbon in her hair. They all had Friendly smiles on their faced.  
"Hello Young mistress" they said together.  
"Hello I'm Aoi the grounds keeper."said the boy  
"I-I'm Anka his sister the o-other grounds keeper" the blue haired one said shyly.  
"YO! I'm Akiye the cook whats up!" said the orangesh brown haired girl.  
"Hello I'm Akari the cook. Very nice to meet you Mistress" said the blond.  
"Wait i think that u have me mistaken with someone else" i said  
"No we dont you are wearing the necklace of ownership."said the purple haired boy.

What the heck this isn't mine. I tried to take it off but it wouldn't come off. I looked at it a bit worried.  
"Well we will leave u to explore. Bye-bye"they all said and they left accept for the purple haired boy.  
"Well ill show you to your room."he said and gestured for me to follow. Which i did. We got to a room that was up stares. Wow it had one side of the room completely made of glass and the others were made out of wood. There were books and a stereo and a bed built into the floor.  
"Wow" i said breathlessly.  
"Well ill leave you be"  
"Wait!"  
"Yes"  
"Who are you?"  
"I am Akio"  
"Where am I?"  
"Somewhere where you can never leave." with that he left me alone.

**Akio's prov**

I just showed youiko her room. Why does she look so sad? Why does she look trapped? Shes not trapped. She is the owner of this mannor now. Shouldn't she be happy? The necklace only appears on the most destroyed soul. We have to so our best to make her happy. And when the time comes for her to decide shat she wants to do...say or leave...it will be her choice. But until that happens She cant leave the perimeter of the house unless she is with one of us. But if we do go with her she wont be able to run. I wonder why she hates us so much. Maybe its cuz i said she can never leave? Oh well I will figure it out to tomorrow.

**Youiko's prov**

I can never leave? Why not! I dint want to stay hear. I try harder to get the necklace off but it wont go over my chin. I collapsed into the bed and buried myself in the covers. What do they have in store for me? They said I was the new owner of this mannor so why? But...but why would i want to go back? I had no one in the town. Maybe i would try to enjoy myself...though I probably wont

**Next morning**

I woke in a daze. I got out of the bed and looked at the wall length window. It was so pretty outside. I got up and looked in the closet. There were lots of pretty things in there. I chose a Black skirt that stops at my knees and a red tank top. I waled down stares slowly. I saw akio at the bottom of the stares smiling at me. _Whats with him? Guess its his job to be cheery._ I thought to myself. I smiled back. I stopped on the bottom stare and said  
"Morning"  
"Good morning Mistress"  
"You don't need to call me mistress, Akio"  
"Well what would you like me to call you?"  
"By my name, Youiko."  
"Very well, Youiko, how does eggs and toast and bacon sound for breakfast? Its waiting for you."  
"Er...alright" I followed him to the dining room. I saw the breakfast and my mouth watered a bit. I saw Akari standing to the side smiling at me.  
"Good morning Youiko. Its still hot."  
"Thanks"I sat and looked at the breakfast again. Wow it looked so good. I took a bite and savored the taste. When i had finished Akari took the dishes and left.  
"Akio?"  
"Yes?"  
"I was wondering if i could go outside?"  
"Of course" he smiled at me. And i immediately grinned and dashed for the door but i slowed down when i realized that he was right behind me. I slipped on my tennishoes and went out. Wow it was even more beautiful outside. I looked around and saw a big garden. We were surrounded by trees. I sighed and closed my eyes for a bit. Taking in the sent of the air. I opened my eyes and wandered around a bit. I saw a black rose bush and gasped. They were so pretty. I turned around ad saw akio holding a rose.  
"For you Mistress" He grinned and put it in my hands. Just then it started to rain. I gasped and went inside. I herd thunder and saw the lightning and curled in a ball in the corner. I covered my ears.  
"Mistress?" I herd a voice say. I looked up and saw Anka.  
"Y-yes?"  
"Are you scared of thunder and lightning?"  
I nodded my head.  
"Well come on" she held out her hand and i took it. She led me upstairs and to my room and led me to the bed and i got in first then she did. She hugged me and said  
"Put these in"she gave me some ear buds and turned on music but then she left. Why did she leave? I curled under the covers and listened to the music. Ones the storm had stopped i got up and looked at the books. I saw one o my favorites and started to read. It was still raining apparently but no thunder or lightning...good. I read for who knows how long and when i finally stopped is when Akio knocked on the door then came in.  
"Hello youiko" he said  
"Hi" i closed the book. I realized i was still holding the flower he gave me.  
"Well do you like the flower?" he asked coming closer to me.  
"Y-yes."  
"Good. I'm glad you like it youiko" he basically purred my name and it sent a shiver down my spine.  
"Thanks" i Finlay noticed the plate in his hand and he gave it to me. It was a Pb&j. I ate it then he took the sand witch from me and left. Wow I never really noticed how cute he was until now. Maybe i would get used to this place.

**Youiko's Prov**

***a couple months later***

I am getting very used to this place. I like it here now. I know everyone really well. They have become my friends. I wake up another morning in my bed in the floor and yawned. I stretch and go to the closet to pick out something to wear. I pick out a blue tank top and some shorts. I put my hair in pig tails and skipped downstairs. I sat at the table and smiled as Akiye put some oat meal and toast infront of me.  
"Thanks as always Akiye."  
"Your welcome Youiko." she smiled and left to the kitchen.  
I started to eat and Akio came and stood off to the side and watched me eat. I blushed slightly as i finished.  
"Hey Akio."  
"God morning."  
"So schedule for today?"  
"Music lessons and i thought you may enjoy a walk in the woods?"  
"Ok cool! What instrument today?"  
"Piano." he led me upstairs and sat me infront of the piano. I looked at the music that i knew by heart and started to play somebody that i used to know. I closed my eyes and buried myself in the music. My fingers grazing over the keys with grace. I was in my own little world of colors and feelings. The music thundered in my heart and soul. When it was finally over i opened my eyes and saw Akio staring at me.  
"What?" i said  
"You get lost into music easily dont you?"  
"Maybe" i blushed.  
"well now lets go into the forest shall we?"  
"Ok" i got up and followed him out. We went down stares and walked out of the house. I could only go places if someone was with me...it wasn't that bad though. We started to walk and i looked up into the trees. I herd birds whistling and i saw a humming bird. I watched it whiz away. I saw the most beautiful blue butterfly and chased after it. I held my finger up and it landed on it. I smiled as it crawled up my arm. I watched it fly off and went back to Akio.  
"So then Youiko. What else do you get lost in?"  
"Books, nature, a lot of things"  
"Hmm" he said walking along a path while i followed.  
"Tell me Akio..."  
"Yes?"  
"Do you like it at the mannor?"  
"Yes i do"  
"Ok"  
"Why do you ask" he said stoping to lean against a tree."  
"No reason" I sat inside a hollowed out log that was leaning against a tree.  
"Ok then"  
I looked down to see a snake in my lap.  
"Look out youiko!" he reached for it but stopped short.  
I had picked up the snake and put it around my neck and was petting the head of it. I smiled at it and it just stayed still. I leaned back and let it crawl around on my shoulders till it got conformable.  
"You like snakes?" he asked staring at me with shock.  
"Yes i do actually" I got up and it crawled up around my neck again with its head on my shoulder.  
"You are one strange girl."  
"Thank you."  
"Lets head back."

**Akio's prov**

"You like snakes?" i asked a bit shocked. Most girls hate them.  
"Yes I do actually" I watched her get up and smile as the snake crawled around her neck and rest its head on her shoulder.  
"You are one strange girl"  
"Thank you."  
"Lets head back" i turned away and smiled to myself. I like this girl.  
We started walking. I was slightly infront of her and could hear her muttering to the snake. I grinned to myself again. I always got a nice feeling when I am around her...I wonder why. We arrived at the house and I walked it and immediately stopped. I saw a person standing infront of me and that girl was...  
"Hello brother" she said as she hugged me.

**Amaya's Prov**

"Hello Brother" I said as I hugged Akio. Wow I havent seen him for a long time. I missed my dear older brother.

I look over and see that he has a new master. I look at her and she smiles shyly while looking a bit confused. Around her neck was a...a...a SNAKE?! OK calm down Amaya calm down. I looked at the snake and she got the hint and went and put it in a tank, that tank has been there for years. I saw her talking to Aoi and he rushed off. She came over to me and smiled and said  
"Hello"  
"Hi"  
"Whats your name?"  
"Im Amaya and yours?"  
"Youiko."  
"Very nice to meet you."  
"Very nice to meet you too" i think that we are gunna get along very well. I go over to my brother and jump on his back.  
"YO BRO!" i giggled while he struggled to get me off.  
"Amaya! Get off!"  
"No"  
"Jeez you can be annoying"  
"So can you"  
"Can not"  
"Can too."  
We both laughed and I got off of his back. I skipped up stares and went to my room. The walls were White and i had a water bed and a tv and a stereo. I also had a very large window looking into the forest. I started to sing a bit

Flower gleam and glow

**Let you power shine**.

I jumped at the voice and turned around quickly and i saw Youiko standing in the door way.  
"when did you get there?"  
"Just a bit ago"  
"You know this song"  
"Ya i know a lot of songs."  
"Well wanna sing with me?"  
"Sure"

Flower gleam and glow  
**Let your power shine**  
Make the clock reverse  
**Bring back what once was mine,**

Heal what has been hurt  
**Change the fates designe**  
Save what has been lost  
**Bring back what once was mine**  
**W**h**a**t** o**n**c**e **w**a**s** m**i**n**e**

We sang the last part together. I smiled and she came over and sat by me. We talked for a while and then went down to dinner. We ate adnd giggled and bugged my brother. Ya...I like this girl we are gunna be great friends.

((Sorry this chapter is short guys i got lazy)))

**Aoi's prov**

It has been years sense Amaya has been here. I missed her a lot...the truth is that i used to have a crush on her. I kinda got her boyfriend Arthur to break up with her...so she left. I looked at the black roses, trimming off the dead ones. I love this place its always so pretty and vibrant. I always used to wonder if it was its own little paradise. However only certain people can enter. I pull up my sleeve to look at the small broken up Yin and Yang sign.  
(without the blue background)  
We have only ever had one other master that I know of and that was 50 years ago. It is said that when the new master of this mansion walks in the woods he or she will be drawn toward this house. Then when they enter the grounds the whole yin and yang necklace appears around their neck and they cant get it off for about three months. The owner has two choices take it off and leave forever never to return, or keep it and come and go as the wearer pleases. I was broken out of my train of thought when I herd a voice. I look up to see Amaya and the pain in my heart comes back  
"Hello Aoi"  
"Hello Amaya" I said standing up strait her yin and yang tattoo like all of the workers that were born here have was visible on her wrist. Yep all of us have the same broken up tattoo.  
"How have you been?" she said sitting on the grass.  
"Good how about you?"  
"Better then I was when I left." the guilt is back, every time I look at her I get an ache in my heart.  
"Well...thats good I guess" I looked down and went back to trimming the roses.  
"Well it has been a while hasn't it Aoi?"  
"Y-yep"  
"How has your sister been"  
"She has been great! I think Youiko is helping her come out of her shell bit by bit to be honest."  
"Thats great!"  
"Ya she doesn't stutter anymore...well doesn't stutter much" I laughed.  
"thats cool" she also laughed. I always did love her laugh.  
"Well I guess I will let you get beck to work?"  
"Ok Ill talk to you later."  
She got up and left and was alone with my thoughts. I kept thinking about the day she left. No explanation... Just said goodbye to everyone and left. The days were depressing thats for sure. Akio was depressed for days, Akari tried to do her best to cheer us up, Akiye was just as annoying as usual, Anka stopped talking completely for days...I almost couldn't take it. I stood up and saw Akiye, well speak of the demon and she will appear.  
"YO AOI!"  
"Hello Akiye"  
"WHATS UP?!" she yelled glomping me.  
"Im not deaf!" i yelled almost falling over.  
"Sorry! Isn't it great that Amaya is back!"  
"Ya it is"  
"Hey do you still like her?"  
"No i do not love her."  
"But your still her friend right?"  
"Yes I am"  
"Thats good I dont think she could handle another break down"  
"I guess so"  
"Well where is you sister?" my protectiveness came out again when she said that.  
"Why?" i asked, slightly agitated.  
"Cuz we are havein a girls party it was Youiko's Idea! Well its not 'til later but u get it!"  
"Well alright. I believe that she is off by the fountain again"  
"Coolio bye shortie!" she said running off.  
"Who you callen short Im taller then you!" I yelled after her. She may be annoying but she is fun to be around.  
**_A couple hours later**_

I was in the game room with Akio playing pool while the girls were in Youiko's room for a girls night. They almost kicked us out of the house but they apparently wanted waiters. I shot in the 9 ball and waited for Akio to take his turn. I herd loud giggles from the room above us.  
"What are they doing?" i asked looking up  
"They are girls. You never know with them"  
"Thats true"  
"Hey you still in love with my sister."  
"Nope"  
"Good"  
"why?"  
"Because she cant handle another break up"  
"So ive been told"  
"Well its good that you dont love her anymore"  
"Yep" i herd some banging and yells asking if I could get them some drinks.  
"ALRIGHT!" i yelled walking off to get drinks.  
I brought them up soda and handed it to Youiko. They thanked me gladly and when I looked at Amaya again my heart almost fluttered. I left the room and leaned against the wall. Is this love...or is it guilt? I wondered wandering off back down to the game room.

**Akio's prov~**

Aoi came back from getting the girls drinks. He looked like he was worried or confused. I wasnt sure. I was guessing confused. Maybe he was finally realizing what he had done to my sister. He drove away her boyfriend and that had broken her heart completely. Even though it is pretty obvious that she doesnt know that he was the one that drove Arthur away. I had hoped that maybe he would apologize to her but I guess not. Oh well. When our game of pool was done I went upstairs. I saw on the old grandfather clock in the hallway that it was about one in the morning. I went to go check on youiko. I opened the door and looked inside. She was asleep. My heart stuttered a little and I quickly closed the door.  
I went to my room and laid down. I could not be in love with her. Maybe I was though...who knows. I cant be in love with her. It is pointless. A Useless love.

**Youiko's Prov~**

i had herd Akio come in. I knew that he would eventually come up to check on me. I pretended to be asleep. Maybe he would buy it. I herd him shut the door and I let out the breth I had been holding. Good he hadnt noticed that I had been faking. I turned over and got up and stood at the huge window to the left of my bed. I opened it up and sat on the window seal. I sighed. I let the feel of the crisp spring breeze calm me down. It slid up my arms and I closed my eyes. I could hear the sounds of the animals that scurry under the bush as they hid from the hunters up above.  
I thought of Akio. I wondered if he maybe liked me. I doubt it though. I walked back over to my bed and laid down. I listed the pros and cons to likeing him  
_Pros_  
nice  
sweet  
funny  
cute  
caring  
protective

_**and the cons**_  
secretive  
distant  
unaware  
stiff  
doesnt love me

I sighed as I thought of that last part. Yep this was a useless love.

**Amaya's prov~~**

I used to have a boyfriend. He was nice but he left me. Then I left. I wondered if I would ever be in love again. But then Aoi came to town. I sighed turning in my bed. Aoi...He is the gardner...he has a sister...I think that he is in love with Akiye though. He probably is. I cant stop thinking about him though. Whenever he is around my heart speeds up. However...whenever he is around me he seems to look guilty...distant...I dont know how to describe it.  
I turned twords the wall again. I knew that this was pointless. I was never going to get any sleep if I thought of him. I pulled out my ear phones and put them in my ears. I put my music on so I could clear my mind. The last thought that went through my head before I fell asleep was This is a useless love

**Aoi~~**

I thought about amaya. I wondered if she knew the reson her boyfriend had left. Maybe... Maybe not. I hoped not because I didnt want her to hate me. I knew that if she knew she would hate me for the rest of my life. I would be under her spell forever and she would never love me back. Of course...I was already under her spell and I couldnt change that. I knew that I need to keep why Arthur left a secret.  
I turned over. If I told her. She would hate me. Right now I know however. That my love for her was a useless love.

**Youiko's Prov~~**

It has been a while sense Ive been here. Now Akio, Akari, Akiye, Anka, and Aio had sat me down at the table. They were all stareing at me. Yeesh whats with them.  
"Youiko..." started Akari.  
"Yes?"  
"Well it has been about three months and now you must make a choice."  
"Hmm?"  
"You are free to leave. But understand this. If you take off the necklace...You wont be able to come back...ever. No mater how hard you try."  
I fell silent.  
My eyes grew wide. I got up quickly and ran out the door.

**Akio's Prov~~**

I didnt watch her dash out...I didnt watch her run across the lawn and into the woods. I didnt watch how everyone's face fell. I didnt react when I clutched my hands so tight my palms started to bleed. I didnt see Akiye's eyes start to water. I didnt watch as we were abandoned. I walked out of the room as it started to rain. I walked up to my room and punched the wall. We were abandoned and now this house felt empty.

**Youiko's prov~~~**

I ran into the woods and stopped. I took deep breaths and just walked. I didnt know where I was going. I was clutching the necklace. What should I do? It had started raining a while ago. I herd a growl and I stopped dead in my tracks. In front of me was a white wolf. It barked and I fell to my knees.  
"What should I do?"  
bark, growl  
"I want to stay but I dont want my heart to hurt"  
bark  
"Should I go back?"  
It barked once agan and it walked up to me. It sat infront of me and pressed its nose to my shoulder. I touched its head and I had made up my mind. I closed my eyes and let the necklace go. I would stay. I stood up and relized...I didnt know where I was. The wolf growled and turned its side toward me. I got on her and she started to run. I put my face in her neck fur and held on. Akio...would he forgive me? Maybe. Would all of them forgive me...I dont know but i will try thats for sure. The wolf stopped and I lifted my head and got off. It soon took off and I looked at the house.  
I took a deep breath and walked inside. I walked to the dinning room and saw that no one had moved accept for Akio who was not here. They all looked up and saw me and came running toward me and hugged me  
"Youiko" they all said at once.  
"Hey guys"  
"I thought you left" said Aio  
"Na I think you guys are stuck with me"  
"I think you should go talk to Akio" said Akiye  
"Ok where is he?"  
"In his room"  
I nodded and started up the stairs. I walked slowly. What was I going to say to him. Would he yell and scream at me? I hoped not. I dont want him to hate me. I opened his door and saw him sitting on his bed.  
"Akio"  
"Youiko?" he sat up looking at me  
"Akio I'm so-" I was interrupted with soft lips on mine.

**Aoi's prov~~**

She came back. Well I guess now things will be happier. I looked over at Amaya. MY heart started to beat faster. Maybe I was in love. O guess now is as good as any to find out. I look out the window to see that the rain had stopped. I take amaya's hand and I pull her outside.  
"Aoi whats going on?"  
"Come on lets go for a walk"  
I lead her through the lawn and to one of my favorite spots. I lead her out onto a bridge and the cherry blossoms where in full bloom. Even better. I relized i was still holding her hand and I quickly dropped it. I smiled and sat on the edge of the bridge.  
"Wow its so pretty here" she said sitting by me  
"I know it is."  
"Do you like to come here?"  
"Ya...when I want to clear my head"  
"Well it works."  
"I know it does"  
we laughed  
"Why did you bring me here?"  
the question caught me off guard  
"Because.."  
"Because why?"  
"B-because I-I think you might have stolen my heart Amaya"  
she fell silent.  
I looked down at the river. Maybe I shouldn't have told her. Dang what was wrong with me. I bit my lip and my heart sank. Why did I tell her I knew she didnt like me back.  
"I-Im sorry Amaya"  
"Why"  
"I guess I should have figured you didnt love me back"  
"Aoi..."  
"I mean it was silly"  
"Aoi.."  
"Lets go ba-"  
I was cut off by lips pressed to mine. My eyes widened and I slowly kissed her back. My eyes fluttered closed and we seporated.  
"you stole my heart to Aoi"

**Amaya's prov~~**

I kissed him. Well he wouldnt shut up what was I suposed to do?  
"You stole my hear to Aoi"  
"I thought you didnt love me" he said holding my hand and pressing it to his cheek.  
"I guess you got it wrong"  
"Maybe."  
"Whats wrong?"  
"I dont think you will like me in about 5 seconds"  
"Why?"  
"Because...I'm the reason your boyfriend left. I told him to keep away from you"  
I laughed  
"Why are you laughing?"  
"Your not the reason"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I caught him cheating on me thats why he left"  
"Oh"  
"So dont worry. I dont hate you...I love you"  
"I love you too"  
He pulled me onto his lap and I put my head in the crook of his neck. This was an absolute perfect day. the cherry blossoms helped his case too...they were my favorite flower after all. I soon fell asleep...Cherry blossoms...our flower.

The tail of the House in the Woods has come to an end...However there may be a second story to continue this story. Here is a description of the continuation of this story

_**Bad End Night**_

_**Youiko is safe in the fact that she has found her place among the world.**_  
_**She has fallen in love and will spend the rest of her life at the manner.**_  
_**Yes...She will spend the rest of her life there.**_  
_**Let the nightmare begin.**_  
_**Morning never came.**_  
_**she is looking for a way out.**_  
_**She is the prey this now.**_  
_**Where is the key to a happy ending?**_


End file.
